


番外：Aro的抽烟初体验

by jiuchen0205



Category: Bright Young Things, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuchen0205/pseuds/jiuchen0205
Summary: 碎碎念：是第一篇可心水仙文的番外，正文里其实有一丢丢的抽烟伏笔，但是写着写着给忘记了，就码了番外_(:_」∠)_我至今都没有想好这整篇文的标题要叫什么【我是个取名废物】因为当初就是抱着把Miles的前男友的头拔掉的心情写的哈哈哈有车预警!因为今天军训就要结束了【撒花超开心】所以就屯到了今天发有车!(因为太晚了懒得上AO3，要是明早起来被和谐了就发到AO3上_(:_」∠)_)有车预警!【重要事情说三遍】请谨慎考虑后下滑!





	番外：Aro的抽烟初体验

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：是第一篇可心水仙文的番外，正文里其实有一丢丢的抽烟伏笔，但是写着写着给忘记了，就码了番外_(:_」∠)_  
我至今都没有想好这整篇文的标题要叫什么【我是个取名废物】因为当初就是抱着把Miles的前男友的头拔掉的心情写的哈哈哈
> 
> 有车预警!
> 
> 因为今天军训就要结束了【撒花超开心】所以就屯到了今天发  
有车!(因为太晚了懒得上AO3，要是明早起来被和谐了就发到AO3上_(:_」∠)_)
> 
> 有车预警!【重要事情说三遍】  
请谨慎考虑后下滑!

“这个是什么？”Aro从Miles的挂在衣帽架上的外套口袋里摸出一个翻盖小盒子，打开看到里面有十来跟细长的十厘米白色小棒子。  
Miles正在梳妆台前上眼妆，自从变成吸血鬼之后，他就用不着上护肤品或者粉底之类的东西了，吸血鬼的皮肤完全不需要任何化妆品也可以保持水嫩和白皙。就是眼妆，Miles还是很喜欢，每次和Aro出去溜达的时候他一定会上眼妆，蓝色的，棕色的，银色的，带闪的不带闪，顺便再画一下眉毛，配上Miles灵动的双眼，夜场最亮眼的人就非Miles莫属了。  
“香烟。一种烟草制成的...消遣品。”Miles转头看了一眼，然后凭感觉给眉毛画上最后一笔。  
Miles走到正在把玩着一根香烟的Aro边上，头靠在他肩膀上，伸手抽走Aro指尖的香烟夹在食指中指之间，在垂在Aro手臂上的外套口袋里掏出一只银色金属光泽的打火机，Miles把打火机在手指间摩挲，旋转，然后转动侧面的齿轮，小小的方块上燃起蓝底红尖的水滴形火焰，点燃了香烟的白色一端，烟草点燃的声音在安静的房间里像是蚂蚁爬过牛皮纸的声音，一缕白烟慢慢悠悠地爬升，模糊了Aro看向Miles的视线，Miles对上烟的另一头，优雅地吸了一口，吐出一团厚重的白色烟雾，Miles是面向Aro的，Aro挑挑眉，他眼中的Miles被遮住了，Aro只能模模糊糊地看到Miles精心画的蓝色眼妆。  
“闻闻看～”  
“我从没有闻到过这种味道，干干涩涩的，有点冲鼻，但是还有点，回味?有趣。”  
“这是人类最喜欢的放松品，没有之一，只比毒品好一点，长期吸食会死于肺癌，但人们还是会沉迷其中，年轻人觉得自己还年轻不知收敛，将死之人则觉得快死了不如再享受一番。”Miles抽着烟靠在Aro身上，烟蒂续的长长的始终没有断掉，Miles弹弹烟身，烟蒂像被污染的碎裂雪花飘散到地毯上。  
“飞蛾扑火，人类一直都这么悲哀而有趣。”伸手搂住Miles的肩膀。  
“谢谢你把我这只小飞蛾救出来啊，Aro。”  
“你永远不用对我说谢的，Miles”比起语言，Aro还是更加喜欢行动。  
“要试试嘛？”Miles把烟盒递过去。  
“我喜欢你抽的那根～”Aro的声音带着笑意。  
Miles把嘬在嘴里的那根抽出来递到Aro嘴前，带着潮潮的感觉和Miles嘴里的味道，Aro低头含住，吸了一口。  
“咳咳咳咳咳咳!”  
“哈哈哈，慢一点，我第一次抽的时候也这样，你要去感受这个烟在你口腔和喉咙里流动的感觉，你就想象这根烟是人类的血管，然后烟是血液，去品味和感受，虽然再释放出来。”Miles笑着用手比划烟雾流动的感觉。  
Aro都活那么久了，才不会对人类一种新型的消遣工具认输，他伸出手夹过Miles指间的香烟，凑到嘴边又吸了一口，这次是一小口，Aro这次很成功地体会到了烟的滋味。  
“怎么样?”Miles抬头问他。  
“奇怪的感觉，嘴里热热的，又没有真实存在的东西，很有意思，人类总是把时间浪费在这些小玩意身上。香烟在Aro的指间微颤，烟草燃起的星火一明一暗地起灭。  
“人类就是这样的啊，尤其是当生命短暂的时候，抓紧生命尾巴享乐。”  
“别再想这些有点没的了，你现在已经是永生的吸血鬼了，再也不会被这些小事打扰了。”  
“因为永生了，所以我才会肆无忌惮地抽烟嘛！虽然对除了血液之外所以东西的味觉感知下降了很多，但是我还是很怀念烟在嘴里的感觉。”  
“可是抽烟会让我看不清你的脸。”  
“这叫雾里看花的朦胧美。”  
“可是我更加喜欢就这样看着你，能看清你的，一切。”Aro搂着Miles的手逐渐上移抚上他纤细的脖颈，耳后，把一缕金发别到耳后，Miles舒服地嗯哼。  
“Aro～我们现在就来吧？”  
“你不是还想要去楼下酒吧，uh，蹦迪吗？”Aro从Miles那里学会了“蹦迪”这个词，Miles去的时候，Aro一开始会跟着，靠着吧台点上一杯他只会喝一口的酒，注视着Miles在舞池或者台上放纵自己，勾引年轻无知的人。Aro觉得自己就像养了一只娇贵的金丝雀，被它的歌声吸引，迷恋它明亮柔顺的羽毛，喜欢看它在天空中无忧无虑的飞翔，但又想独自一人占有它的美，充满嫉妒的看着它在众人面前展现自己。包容而又矛盾。  
“Uh，可是现在我们来一次也不会很耽搁，吧？”  
“你确定吗?”Aro掐掐Miles脖子上的嫩肉，“你就不怕你下不了床?”  
“那我还是先下去找点吃的吧，晚上有的是时间～”Miles眨着笑盈盈的眼睛从Aro臂弯里溜了出去，在地毯上小跳，“你觉得这个舞步怎么样？前天新学的～”  
“只要是你跳的，就都很好看，真的。”  
“别这样说话啦!你这样我可能真的要忍不住现在就和你上床了!”Miles突然被Aro的情话搞到脸红。  
“我不介意的～”  
“可是我都画好妆约好人了!”  
“约了人?男的女的?”  
“男的，就是昨天在楼下碰到的那个。”  
“那个棕红色头发，和你差不多高的?”Aro回想了一下昨天见过的男人。  
“Yep!”  
“我怎么不知道他约你了?他不知道你是有伴侣的吗?”  
“是我约的他啦！你不觉得他看上去很好吃吗？”Miles坐到床沿上，捞起地毯上的袜子开始穿，Miles修长白嫩的手指划过匀称同样白皙的脚踝。  
“你胆子很大，”Aro垂手任由外套落地，他坐到Miles边上，附到Miles耳边，“看我晚上怎么干你～”  
“讨厌!你又吃醋了～”  
“我的伴侣和别人去酒吧蹦迪，我不该吃醋吗?这不是你教我的吗～”  
“好啦好啦!我保证今天也用不了多久就会回来啦!”  
“玩就玩得开心点，回来再好好取悦我～”  
“Mua”Miles捧起Aro的脸啄了一口，“等我回来～”  
“嗯～”  
Miles快活地下楼蹦迪顺便吃晚餐，Aro则留在房间等他回来。  
Aro这次带Miles来了巴黎，他们住在市中心的一家五星级酒店，酒店地下一楼就是酒吧，对Miles来说很方便，Aro也可以在这家酒店尝到不一样国家的人的味道。  
酒吧这地方他去过几次，不仅太吵，而且他有次没控制好脾气，扭掉了一个摸Miles屁股的猥琐男人的头，虽然Miles放了把火就解决后患了，但还是让Aro很不爽，但是由于Miles真的喜欢夜场 Aro也乐意用自己的一切纵容他，就索性让他自己去玩了，反正Miles不会丢，就算丢了，他也能找回来。

Aro去浴室洗了个澡，只裹了件浴袍就出来了，水蒸气从浴室半掩的不透明玻璃门飘散开来，水滴顺着Aro的柔发滑到发梢，恋恋不舍地挂在发尾，最后在Aro轻微的动作下自由落体，没有华丽的绽放，就渗入地毯。  
Aro把头发束到背后，他不太喜欢用吹风机，热风让他的皮肤很难受，自然干能给他能多的舒适度，而且他也不会有发质毛躁的烦恼，不管怎么染发烫发都不会有损伤，这个特点让Miles开心了好一阵子，基本上一周换个发型，大卷小卷，中分三七分，Aro觉得Miles的三七分最酷，小卷毛也很软萌。  
Aro坐到Miles的梳妆台前，翻翻捡捡Miles的各种化妆品，大部分他都知道用途，因为Miles曾经缠着他让他给化妆，Aro就很狡猾的提出了一些条件，比如让Miles穿上那种黑色的情趣内衣给他干，什么的，Aro觉得一次妆换一次新鲜感很值，Miles比Aro懂得多的多了。Aro成功地在Miles的抽屉里又发现了一盒香烟。Aro抽出一支点燃，学着Miles的样子尝试起来。  
白烟从短短的烟草棒中释放，侵入口腔、喉咙、气管、并且试图侵入肺部的小血管，Aro的吸血鬼自愈系统就很自觉地把这些有毒气体排除体外了，Aro很自然的吐出一口浓雾，他觉得自己还蛮成功的，似乎演绎出了Miles的优雅，等Miles回来他要嘚瑟一下!  
Aro手里点一根烟，另一只手翻着《道林·格雷的画像》。这是一本Miles在英国旧书店和店主纠缠了好久才买到的王尔德的初版书，Miles很喜欢，但是店主怎么都不肯松口，Aro想来硬的Miles又不肯，最后Aro用家族走廊里挂着的一幅桑德罗·波提切利的真迹《春》换到了书，Aro觉得自己的画已经够买下整个的书店了，但是店主还是一副割肉的表情，这让Aro很不解，他很想上去握住店主的手读心但是对方始终没有让他摸到手。他现在就要读读这本天价书。

Miles打开门的时候被满房间的二手烟味惊到了。  
“你在不在的时候做了什么???房间的自动洒水系统竟然没有被你触发?”  
“我在学你抽烟啊～”Aro站起来，手上还夹着Miles的烟，浴袍还是很坚强的留在身上，Miles能看到Aro紧实的胸肌。  
Miles吞吞口水，走近Aro，柔软的手探进Aro的浴袍一寸一寸地摸过Aro的腹肌，另一只手勾上Aro的脖子。  
“嘴没舔干净。”Aro看着Miles嘴角残留的血迹低头啃了上去，一只手环住Miles的腰，Aro啃食着樱桃Miles般的下唇，舌头灵巧地扫过一切香甜并且探进了Miles的嘴，像是饥饿却仍有原则的猛兽，有条不紊地扫过牙齿舌头，每一寸，确保自己的猎物打上了自己的标签，Miles的舌头也很配合Aro，纠缠着，不舍的样子。  
“哈～～”Miles先松嘴了，“你身上都是烟味...”  
“你不喜欢吗？”Aro按着Miles往自己身上靠，他还要跟多。  
“烟不是这样抽的，”Miles腾出只手抽走Aro手上快要燃到一半的烟浅浅的吸了一口，然后垫脚对着Aro的嘴吻了上去。  
Miles的味道混着淡淡的烟味和若有似无的血腥味冲进Aro的口腔，冲击着Aro的味蕾。两条湿滑的舌头现在都像是瘾君子般交织着不肯分开。  
“怎么样?～”  
Aro不说话，拉着Miles的手解开自己的浴袍，浴袍从他的肩头慢慢滑落，逐渐展露Aro姣好的身材，Aro把袖子一起抖落，直接把浴袍踩到地上。露出Aro已经硬得不像样的阴茎。  
“跪下。”Aro用红宝石般眼睛注视着Miles，下达了君王对臣子般的命令。  
Miles很顺从地跪下，膝盖正好跪在Aro的浴袍上，他像平常一样张嘴含住那根粗壮的暗红色的柱体，Miles慢慢的渐进的给Aro舔。  
“嗯～～哈～”Aro喘息着，两只手覆住Miles的后脑勺，抓着他带着小卷的头发，红宝石般的眼睛染上薄雾般迷离的情欲，Aro低头可以看到自己的龟头在Miles的嘴里鼓出来的样子，Miles的头前后移动着，舌头交缠着他的阴茎，一次又一次的舔着，“全部含下去，哈～”Aro叹息着让Miles吞到底，他尽量不让Miles的喉咙感到不适。“嗯~”Miles的胯间早就鼓起来了，他伸出一只手把拉开自己的裤链，稍稍地松开自己腰带，拉下自己自己的内裤给自己撸起来，Miles的眼睑垂下，长睫毛微颤着，“哈~~噢~”白色浊液多到从Miles的嘴角溢出来，吸血鬼的性能力远超人类，这一开始让Miles有点不适，后来被操得多了他也就慢慢地适应了，“不要浪费。”Aro抽出来，精液粘稠缓缓滴落。  
“哈~~你真是...心急....”Miles咽下去之后急促地喘着，脸上早就爬上了潮红，他伸出舌头舔掉了嘴角的白色浊液，舌头和嘴唇的殷红让Aro看得口渴。Miles一边脱衣服一边抬着头帮Aro舔干净，尽管还是它高耸着像是期待进军的长枪兵。Aro居高临下嘴角上扬的看着Miles的动作，眼神深邃，“上床”，“可是我已经忍不住了，快点操我...哈～”Miles的动作越来越快，不久前精致挑选的衣服被他随意地甩了一地。  
“你知道，我喜欢在床上，快点爬上去。”Aro伸手端起Miles的下巴，眼神下移到Miles的胯间，他在床上就不会那么纵容Miles了，一开始的纵容是为了学到更多，现在他可以进行支配了。  
Miles趴到床上，“再撅高点～手...乖～好孩子～”Aro的声音像是引诱着无知的少年踏入深渊般绵长带着点诱惑的回音和长调，Aro从衣架上取下一根领带，把Miles背过来的手绑起来，虽然以吸血鬼的力气完全可以崩开，但是Miles不敢，他现在就像是一只献祭的被玷污羔羊，只能任由Aro宰割。  
现在呈现在Aro眼里的Miles，小巧的脚趾紧紧收缩着，脚踝的袜子还没来得及脱，白嫩的长腿被迫折叠着，圆润的屁股高高撅起，后穴已经湿漉漉，Aro伸出手从脚心开始向上，像抹奶油般用一根手指轻轻拂过，Aro能听到Miles内心的饥渴和颤抖，手指在袜口停留，Aro轻轻勾起然后松开，弹力的敲打，即使是这样轻微的动作也足以让现在的Miles爽，“快...点...哈～”Miles喘着哀求着，“在我没开动前不许射～忍着～呼”Aro带着笑意靠近Miles的耳畔吹了一口气，Aro听到Miles闹内有跟弦快崩了，Aro很享受这样的行为，他平日里那么放纵Miles，总得时不时讨回点东西。  
Aro故意慢条斯理地脱下Miles的袜子，棉缓缓摩擦过Miles的肌肤，引得Miles又是一阵急喘。  
Aro的手指滑过Miles匀称的小腿肚，在膝窝这里停留，划圈，稍稍用点力，再向上，揉着Miles大腿内侧的软肉，“噢 真是柔软～呢～”  
Aro手指在Miles高高翘起的屁股停留，在Miles已经湿的不像样的后穴周围打着转却不去满足。  
“快点～～求你了～Aro～”  
Aro在右手抹了Miles喜欢用的润滑油，先把食指插进去，毫无阻碍的进入了，左手则还在向前，拂过凹下的具有优美弧度的背脊，在胸肌附近绕到胸前寻找那粒凸起，把左边那颗捏住开始把玩，Aro都能根据手感想象出Miles乳头的粉红和坚挺。  
“不够～Aro～”  
“哦～”Aro伸入第二根手指，他对Miles的敏感点了如指掌，两根手指一有一无地擦过敏感点，Miles的里面还是很温暖的，Aro微凉的手指在里面刺激着Miles的神经，Aro知道怎么按摩可以让Miles得到最多的爽度。  
“啊～Aro进来吧，你知道我快忍不住了!”Miles被束缚住的手腕交叠，手指微曲，阴茎挺挺的，哪怕是一点点触摸现在都能让他射出来，他现在还想要Aro帮他安抚一下自己的阴茎，鬼知道它都硬成什么样了!  
“噢～”Aro抽出手指把自己的阴茎插了进去。  
“宝贝～爽吗～”Aro即使在操Miles的时候也会尽量保持着风度，有时候Miles会怀疑自己是不是没满足Aro，为什么会有在床事上都这么优雅的男人!  
Aro现在两只手覆在Miles的两瓣泛着红的屁股上，腰一耸一耸地顶着，晶莹的汗慢慢地滑过美好的躯体。  
“啊哦～DEAR～Aro～”Miles早就把可以表达很多情感的Jesus换成了Aro的名字。  
“大声点～”  
“Aro～Aro!Aro Volturi!”  
白色的液体慢慢地从Miles的前端滴落，“哈哈～～～Aro～”  
“你可真骚～”  
...  
Miles醒过来的时候和往常一样是被Aro抱在怀里的。Aro侧着身子环住Miles，胸膛紧贴着Miles的背，Miles能听到Aro的有力却很久一次的心跳声，Aro觉得这样能给Miles带来更多安全感，实际上的确如此。Aro的头发略显散乱地披散在枕头上，眼睛闭合的样子像是一座中世纪大理石雕像神圣威严不可侵犯。Miles翻个身对着Aro，他想面对着Aro，他脑海里想象的永远不如自己用眼睛看到的。  
“醒了?”Aro突然睁开眼，对上刚刚翻过身的Miles的漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
“噢，我吵醒你了吗？”Miles眨巴着眼睛。  
“不，是我听到你了，你知道。”Aro伸手整理着Miles的微卷的头发 小心翼翼地像是对待珍贵的艺术品，“当你在做梦的时候，你是没有意识的，我什么也听不到，当你醒了，我就听得到了。”Aro的声音像是上浮亲吻水面的鱼儿一样轻，把Miles的思绪捧得高高的。  
“我爱你，Aro。”  
“我也爱你，Miles，永远。”Aro亲吻了Miles的额头。


End file.
